wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dr. Two-Brains/@comment-63.161.170.100-20130423054355
This is the result of A) being bored, and B) reading several interviews like this on DeviantArt 1) What gender are you? -Male. Or, being part mouse, buck. 2) What is your age? -Are we talking mouse years or human years? 3) Do you want a hug? -No. -.- 4) Do you have any bad habits? -If you count being evil, building ray guns to use for evil, stealing cheese, turning buildings into cheese and then eating them, threatening to turn the city into cheese, trying to turn WordGirl into goop, and eating like a mouse 'bad habits', then yes. 5) What is your favorite food? -Hm. I devise complicated plans to steal cheese, I concoct dangerous experiments to steal cheese, and I'm half mouse. What d'you think my favorite food is, pineapples? :( 6) What is your favorite ice-cream flavor? -Probably Triple-Chocolate-Cheddar-Cheesecake. Or Gouda-Cheddar. :) Delicious! 7) Have you killed anyone? -What?!? No!! 8) Do you hate anyone? -Eh, I wouldn't say 'hate', but strongly dislike, yes. 9) Do you have any secrets? -Yes. But there is a reason they're called 'secrets', you know. :/ 10) What is your favorite season? -Spring, I guess. Not too warm for a lab coat, not too cold for a good cheese heist. 11) Who is your best friend(s)? -My henchmen; most of the villains (except Steve McClean and Victoria Best); my pet mice; and a few others... -And WordGirl and Huggy, of course. -HEY! Who's interview is this?! >:( -What?! We're both the same person! -SQUEAK! Squeaky same person too, AHAHAHA!!! -Ugh, next question... 12) What are your hobbies? -Building ray guns, stealing cheese, eating cheese, watching TV, reading, writing, and doing mazes in activity books. 13) What is your favorite drink? -Either cheese punch or milk. 14) When is your birthday? -September 14. 15) What age did you die? -What? ._. -About two years ago. Thanks a lot, Squeaky... -*glares* You're OBVIOUSLY still alive or you wouldn't of said that. Now get out. -...Fine... 6.6 16) Are you nice or mean? -I'm evil. :/ 17) Are you social or shy? -Social. I really don't know anyone in this city who isn't. 18) What do you think of your parents? -...My parents? Well... I haven't seen them in a while, but my dad was a math professor over in Preposterocity, so I guess he taught me most of what I know about science... And my mom taught me how to cook. And endured the many, MANY times I nearly blew up either my room or the basement... So yeah. They were pretty nice people. *awkward silence* ...Moving on. 19) What's your weakness? -Cats. Or mouse poison. Why? >:/ 20) How long can you stay under water? -My record is 23.41 seconds. That was a few years ago though, so it may have changed. Haven't been swimming in a while... 21) What do you do on a regular day basis? -Plan my evil cheese-related schemes, sometimes carry out those evil cheese-related schemes (and get put in jail, then escape from jail), eat some cheese, play Go Fish with my henchmen, work on my ray guns, do some math calculations, etc. 22) Do you love someone? -No! :/ ...Well, okay, yes, my family comes to mind. But I don't love anyone in a romantic way. :/ 23) When was the last time you wet your self. -...Excuse me? O.o 24) What's your favorite band? -*shrugs* 25) Ever worn a dress? -...I WAS LITTLE AND HAD TWO SISTERS WHO LIKED TO PLAY DRESS UP, OKAY?!? IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! D:( 26) Willingly? -NO. End of discussion. :( 27) What do you consider fun in the day-time? -Working on a cheese ray, solving mazes, formulating escape plans, eating cheese, the like. 28) At night? -Watching TV, reading a book, work on writing a book, and then falling asleep without being yelled at by Squeaky. 29) Ever kissed anyone? -...Why do you need to know? 30) What's your favorite thing to touch? -I always do love getting my paws on a nice piece of cheese. Or a ray gun. -Um, boss? You don't have paws. -It's the mouse brain, okay? I don't care. :( 31) Anyone loves you? -*shrugs* How would I know? 32) Whats your favorite colour? -Either yellow (cheese-colored!) or purple. And you forgot the apostrophe in 'what's'. 33) When was the last time you cried? -...Probably in the whole Miss Power episode. Hey, she said she was going to make sure I never saw a piece of cheese EVER again! D': 34) Do you have a pet? -I have several mice, yes. -And I have a bunny! His name is Floppsy. :) -*facepalm* 35) What did you name your pet? -Let's see, there's Einstein, Tesla, Edison, Newton, Marie, Louis, aaand a few others. (Curie and Pasteur just didn't sound like mouse names...) 36) Are you crazy? -You could say that. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 9.6 >8D 37) What are you? -A part-mouse human being. I think we've established that by now. :/ 38) What´s the end of your own story? -I can't just give away how it ends before you read the rest of it! ....Oh, you weren't talking about a book... Well, I guess it depends on which brain you're talking to. -SQUEAKY want to turn silly red pajamas girl into GOOP, and get ALL CHEESE IN WORLD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! >8D -...I just want to get out of here and be me again... and then apologize for all the things my other two selves have done... :/ -AHAHAHA!! Squeaky NEVER let goody-two-shoes professor out!! SQUEAK! AHAHAHAHA!! -I'll get out of here, alright, mark my words! -HAHAHA! SQUEAK!! Squeaky find THAT hard to believe!!! Ahahahaha!!!! >8D -...And I just want those two to STOP ARGUING for once... >:/ 39) What's your nickname? -I'm not telling. :P But a lot of people call me Two-Brains. Or Doc, depending on how well you know me. 40) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person? -Eh, in between. I'm evil though. 41) If you were a superhero, you'd be...? -Why would I want to be a superhero?! I'm a superVILLAIN! I battle the superhero! 42) Favorite movie? -*shrugs* 43) What are you most afraid of? -Eh... c-cats, I guess. Or... *shivers* clowns. 44) What annoys you most? -At the moment, having to answer all these pointless questions. -.- Other than that; Glen, being called 'mouse-brains' or 'half-rat' (it's MOUSE!), missing my favorite TV show, Steve McClean, Squeaky pestering me—OW, sorry!—, having an experiment blow up in my face (literally), or accidentally ordering the wrong toppings on a pizza. :/ Very irritating. 45) Is the canoe wood, or aluminum? -...What? ',:/ 46) Would you rather fall into a swamp of alligators, or be lost in a cave maze full of vampire bats? -...Pushing aside that fact that that was a completely weird and irrelevant question, I'd rather be lost in a vampire bat cave. They're really not as vicious as people make them out to be! They only come and bite you if you're asleep. Unless, of course, it has rabies or something, in that case it could be crazy enough to attack in broad daylight... 47) What's the most you've eaten? -It's a tie between all the cheese in the city, and 3 buildings made out of cheese. All eaten within 25 minutes. >:) 48) Fries or chips? -What, are we ordering lunch now? ...I'll have chips, please. 49) And what would you like to drink? -Seriously? I have better things to do than this....I'll take a water. 50) Quick! There's been a power surge that's caused your freezer to go into overdrive, kick-starting a citywide ice age! Now, a group of karate penguin are surrounding your house and trying to take it over! WHAT DO YOU DO?!? -...No comment. -.- 51) What was your opinion on this interview? -Very, very, VERY weird. And completely pointless. 52) Thank you! -You're welcome. Bye. :/ Sooo... Ask Dr. Two-Brains, I guess. This is what I get for being bored. :D ~TLM P.S. If he seemed too OOC, sorry! Getting characters IC is kinda hard for me...